JustDance?
by butterflygurl2468
Summary: "Not that you aren't beautiful right now but what happen to you? You look like you just gave birth to twins." He told her with a confused expression that made her laugh. "No I didn't just have twins. I was working out when you called." She told him.


**Just...Dance?**

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful, yet, rainy day outside. Clare Edwards sat inside not having anything else to do and got out her Wii system and put in Just Dance. At first it took her a while to figure out how to play it since it had been a while since the last time, then got in the swing of it again.<p>

She had it on low, but once she heard her cell phone go off she paused it to answer it. Once she got to it she put it on the speaker and started playing again.

"Hello?" She ask as the person on the other line began to talk.

"Hey I was bored and seeing as it was raining decided I'd give my beautiful girlfriend a call. There's a problem though. You see, I forgot her phone number so I was wondering do you have it?" Eli's voice came on the other line making her laugh.

"I see now." She said playing along with this. "Well, why didn't you just program it into your phone?" She ask him still doing the dances on her T.V screen. She was smiling and having fun.

"I did have it, but my phone magically deleted all my numbers but yours. How ironic is that?" He ask still going along with what he had started.

"It must be destiny then." Clare told him with sarcasm and he laughed a little. She smiled still to engrossed in her game to care about the world. "So what was the real reason you called your girlfriend?"

"Well, I wanted to hang out with you today and have a lazy day. It seems your doing something else cause you usually play along with my game longer than that. What's up with you today?" He ask her taking a bit out of an apple.

"I'm just sitting here bored waiting for my savior to come." She said with sarcasm just dripping in her voice. He had to laugh at how he was rubbing off on her.

"Ah really now? Well, I'll be over there in, let's say, ten minutes." He told her, but she was to into the game to hear what he was really saying.

"Yea sure Eli. I'll see you then bye." She told him as she paused her game long enough to hang up the phone once he said bye back.

She went back to playing her game not really caring anymore. She was going to stop after this song, but it was just so much fun that she couldn't stop there. She was having to much fun.

For once she wasn't worried about her parents, friends, or boyfriend for that matter. All that mattered was her and the music. It made her question why she stopped taking dance lessons. She was relaxing. All her worry's at the back of her mind. No school, writing, or trip to hotel Eli helped her as much as the dancing did.

She hadn't realized it was time for Eli to show up til there was a knock on the door. She sighed and finished the part she was on then paused it to answer the door. She didn't realize she had been sweating that much til Eli gave her an odd look.

"Not that you aren't beautiful right now but what happen to you? You look like you just gave birth to twins." He told her with a confused expression that made her laugh. He was just too cute sometimes.

"No I didn't just have twins. I was working out when you called. Sorry, I went back to my fun and forgot about you coming over. Just let me finish real quick then you can watch T.V while I go shower and change." She told him and he nodded. She went back to her game and Eli just gave her a stunned look.

"Really of all things your playing a game and you call that exercising?" He ask her and she just started doing the dace moves harder getting either perfect or good everytime.

"I was bored and saw this in my room while cleaning this morning. I needed something to get my mind off things and just put it in." She told him going to another random song. She was enjoying this. She didn't realize that Eli was too.

"It looks like you use to take dance lessons from the way you do it so easily. I still don't call it a work out." He muttered to her and she stopped playing it and turned around.

"I've been playing this for only about two hours and I'm so tired. If its not a work out like you said then I wanna see you get up here and do it." She told him and he looked at the remote in her hand then at her.

"Nah, not my style." He told her with a smirk. She rolled her eyes then thought of an idea. She new he couldn't back down from a challenge.

"Fine I guess if you think its to girly then that just means your a wimp to try new things. I bet your scared I'd bet your butt." She said and he laughed.

"No you couldn't. You know what give me that other Wii remote. I bet I could kick your ass with my eyes closed on this thing." He told her and she just laughed. Sure he thought he could.

"Fine if you think you can. I get to pick the song though. I pick 'Girlfriend' by Avril lavigne and watch the language at my house." She told him and he groaned. There wasn't anything he would be interested in on here anyway.

"Fine go a head and no promises on my cursing. You know that by now." He told her and they played it.

It stared out easy for him, but then it got quicker and harder. He couldn't keep up with it. Clare sat there knowing exactly when to move and how getting perfect pretty much every single time. He was getting frustrated and she could tell his arm was giving out. He wasn't going to stop though. He had to beat her. Something about a guy pride. She didn't know.

"There's no way you just beat me that easy." He told her with a mumble. She just smirked and laughed at how he was being a sore loser.

"Your just mad cause I got over seven thousand while you got around nine hundred. What was that about this not being a work out?" She ask him and he just glared at her.

"Fine whatever just pick another song Edwards and let's go." He told her and she laughed at him yet again.

"Yes Sir Mister Goldsworthy. Just funny how bad of a loser you are." She told him with a laugh.

They played for a good solid two hours. Eli wasn't giving up, but Clare was just tired. Finally she gave him his own profile, set him up on it, and then went to her bedroom to change and take a much needed shower. She got back down the stairs to see him still at it.

"Okay Eli I think you've had enough." Clare told him and then noticed something that no one had been able to do. He manged to beat her nine thousand on her favorite song 'Girlfriend'. "Oh no you didn't just do that Eli?" She ask him and he smirked.

"I told you Clare. That thing isn't much of a work out." He told her and she wanted to laugh.

"then why are you sweating so much? You look like you just gave birth to twins." She told him mocking him from earlier when he had come over. He just groaned.

"Whatever Edwards. I bet you can't beat me on that one now." He told her and she got the second controller playing second player now.

"Your on Goldsworthy." She told him and they went at it again. This time Eli was beating her til the last few minutes of it where she got a good three hundred above him. "Now what was that Eli?" She ask him with a smirk.

"That's because you've played it longer than I have." He told her trying to find any excuse.

"Sure Eli. Any other excuses you can come up with?" She ask him and he just sighed.

"No Clare now let's go up in your room and just talk." He told her and she agreed. She laughed when she heard him mumble something under his breath. "I've got to get me that game for my Wii. Scratch that I've got to get me a Wii."

"So is it still just a work out?" She ask him as they headed up the steps. He stayed quiet making her laugh. She took that as a 'yes' from him.

* * *

><p><em>So after the new episode Friday I thought everyone could use a good laugh from an Eli and Clare story. Plus I was playing our new Just Dance 2 and this idea popped in my head! I had to get it out here seeing as there aren't many stories like this! I thought it was a breath of fresh air.<em>

_That game is addicting though. If you've ever played it you know what I mean when I say that then. Its annoying how addicting it is. I played it for a good thirty minutes and now my sides and right arm hurt like hell! =( The things we teenagers get into. ;)_

_Well, I'm sorry if there a little OCC. I tried my best on it but you know how I am with writing there personalities! =( Its, for what ever reason, really hard on me! =) Anyway I hope you enjoyed the story! Leave me a review to tell me what you think!_

_Bye for now! =)_


End file.
